


The Boys Locker Room

by Little_Archer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Communal Stripping, Double Penetration, Erections, Gym class, Hormones, Incest, Locker Room, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shared Nudity, Shower Orgy, So Basically a Normal Middle School Locker Room, Spitroasting, Underwear, group masturbation, group shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Archer/pseuds/Little_Archer
Summary: Gym class, the first day of seventh grade. Twenty-four hormonal boys wonder what will happen when it's time to change clothes.None of them predicted an orgy, but none of them are complaining.





	The Boys Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something pervy about a bunch of horny boys in a locker room and the logical consequences of that combination. I hope you all enjoy!

The locker room was loud and full of hormones, two dozen seventh-grade boys stripping out of their gym clothes, down to their underwear, laughing and chatting and pretending one and all that they weren't looking at each other. 

It was the first day of school, the first day they'd had gym class; their school didn't force it upon the sixth-grade kids, so it was day one of changing together and they were all waiting, wondering, wanting to see what was going to happen. Were they going to stop at underwear like they had getting ready at the start of class? Nobody had stripped beyond that, nervous, quiet. Twenty-four boys had stripped down to their underwear and put on gym clothes, then gone out to run. Now the question was hanging in the air between them, unasked except with body language and gesture. Were they going to go all the way and drop briefs, boxers, stand naked together? Was every boy in this room going to get to see twenty-three other naked boys? Were they going to shower, or pretend they didn't sweat?

They kept talking and laughing, standing all of them in their underwear as if nothing was out of the ordinary. It was last period so there was no great hurry, so none of them hurried, underwear clad, all of them, twenty-four boys, pretending this was normal, each getting more comfortable with it as time went on. 

Sandy haired and green-eyed Asher Denton was talking to his best friend Hunter Powell, thumbs hooked into the waistband of his black briefs, trying to work up the courage to push them down as he talked about the video game he'd been playing. He knew, as they all did, that someone had to be the first to take the plunge, to plunge his undies to the floor and show he wasn't nervous. He sure wanted to strip, to see his classmates do the same, but Asher wasn't sure the others would follow suit. He didn't want to seem like a perv if he was the only guy getting naked.

Hunter was a redhead and freckly with it, and he was trying so hard to pay attention to what Asher was saying instead of just watching those thumbs, that waistband, just willing it to go farther down, to expose what he had wished Asher would show him for a few years now but had only managed to see in his daydreams. Problematically, though, his interest was getting more obvious in the form of some chub in his blue briefs, which he was going to have to either cover up or spray a cold shower on pretty soon.

The energy in the room waxed stronger and stronger, a buzz picking up the longer the boys stood there in their underwear, and it started to grow more and more obvious that they were all waiting for something. The waiting period got longer until it started to get to the point where it started to feel weird. Apparently, there was a limit to how long two dozen boys could stand around mostly naked.

Joey O'Keefe was the one to break the tension. Tall and bucktoothed, he was on the local swim team and was used to changing in the locker room there. It wasn't quite the same but it was, and Joey wasn't shy to change there, so why should he be here? So with a shrug, he pushed his boxer briefs down and kicked them off, leaving himself naked in front of the locker room.

Broad shouldered Gabriel Hamm and sprightly Bucky West, Joey's buddies on the swim team, followed Joey's lead with no problem like usual, underwear hitting the floor as they kept chatting to each other about a movie they were going to see tomorrow.

Three boys made for enough of an icebreaker, or maybe just enough peer pressure, that other boys started to strip as well, leaving themselves exposed to everyone else. Not a single one of them headed for the shower or grabbed a towel, other clothes, too interested in seeing their friends and not bothering to hide it.

Some boys were shyer, of course, but the thing about shy boys is that they usually just don't want to stand out, so even though he was still nervous, Jackson Coyne made sure to strip before he was the last one dressed, otherwise everyone would be looking at him, chubby and pale, whereas this way he'd merit only a glance, just like all the other boys.

Having skipped the third grade a few years back, dark-haired Harry Lovman was the youngest boy in the room and therefore the smallest, and though he'd long grown used to that, showing it off butt naked was a slightly different issue--but it wasn't his choice to make. His older brother Stewart, who'd long grown used to sharing his grade and his friends with his little brother, happily reached over and pulled Harry's briefs down for him, exposing poor Harry before he had time to come up with a reason to get out of it.

The last boy to strip was skinny Callum Graves. It wasn't shyness, though, that delayed his nudity. It was interest, rapt and unbroken, openly drinking in the sight of his whole class in the buff, committing the scene to memory, before he realized that they were all looking back at him and he quickly dropped his briefs too, exposing his totally hard self in exchange.

Callum's bone got a few laughs, a few jeers, but no boy in that room was really in a position to cast the first stone. There wasn't a dick in the room that wasn't at least sitting at half-chub, and more than a few boys were rapidly following Callum's example and rising to full hardness, like causing like as a tide of erections started to flow through the locker room.

And what were a bunch of bare bodied and boned up boys to do? Freed from the dictates of society and in the energized space of the locker room, they looked, freely and without shame, they looked at one another. And then, of course, the competition started. The measuring, the comparing. Green-eyed Andrew Mackintosh boasted that his was the biggest, which lead to a lot of boos and naturally a lot of boys intending to prove him wrong.

Fully hard one and all, the boys stood in front of one another and measured, a process of several minutes. Most of them were basically the same size, and few were willing to press their bones right up against each other for the most accurate measurements. At the end of the contest, though, lanky Peter Arren was the clear winner, the other boys all admitting his size. Peter himself was proud beyond measure, thinking that his brothers must just be jealous when they called him small. Honorable mention went to Zach Hawthorn, who boasted the most hair out of any of the boys, a dark cover over his groin where most of them had only a few hairs.

Ben Wexler was the first to start touching himself, or at least the first to get caught. There were a few catcalls, and few laughs, but how could anyone blame the long-legged boy? He stopped briefly when he was noticed, embarrassed, but Hunter was touching his too, and so was Gabriel, and what would be the point of stopping now? So he kept going and more and more boys were following his lead, and quickly the whole class was indulging in the world's oldest habit.

They stood leaning against walls or lockers, they sat on narrow benches, hip to hip, feet touching, shoulders bumping. None of them worried about what this would lead to or what might happen after, because what seventh-grade boy ever worried about consequences? All any of them thought about was their hands, their feelings, their fantasies. About half the boys had their eyes closed, many of those lost in a scenario they were fond of, a girl, a friend, a porn star. But the others were wide-eyed, openly watching their friends, openly and shamelessly getting off on the sight of twenty-three other boys touching themselves on full display with no worry for privacy. Some of the closed eyed boys were using that too, just not as overtly, getting off on the sounds, the energy, the awareness of what was happening even if not the sights.

Nervous Denny Kane was the first to reach his limit, speeding up his hand for a hard second before tossing back his head and starting to shoot with a grunt and a gasp. It must have been chemical, the chain reaction he set off, because in the wake of his orgasm, one boy after the other reached that height, until the locker room was full of boys in the throes of ecstasy. They shoot a lot, they shot a little, they dribbled or spurted, clear emission and white globs. Mostly on their bellies or hands, though a few boys shot on the floor and Gabriel managed to get his on Bucky.

And when the wave had passed through the room, twenty-four panting and exited and sticky boys were in its wake, more tired from that than from their earlier workout in gym. A wave of giggles surfed the room, the boys revelling a moment in what they'd done, what they'd done together, something most of them had only ever done under their covers at night, or in the shower with the door locked. It wasn't a secret now, it was a rite of passage. Into what they didn't know, but jerking off with your whole gym class couldn't help but be a rite of passage into something.

Someone joked then that they definitely needed a shower now, and with more laughter, twenty-four sweaty and sticky boys picked themselves up and headed into the showers, far less apprehensive than they had been about that whole trek. There, they saw two banks of showerheads, eight in each wall, meaning that only sixteen showers could be had at once.

But before they could worry about which eight boys were going to have to wait, jumpy Kale Mendez pulled pale Uri Battai under a showerhead and started showering with his best friend like he did it every day, the two of them squeezing together to let the water cascade down their bodies.

Not to be shown up, others paired up as well, friends sharing a showerhead. Where was the harm? After what they'd done together, showering under the same water was hardly a big deal. Twenty-four boys managed to cram under sixteen showers no problem, standing close enough together that some touching was inevitable, and some touching became more touching as they got comfortable, and flagging bones started to rise again as the boys washed.

It was the Reading twins who broke the ice this time. Brown-haired and brown-eyed Mickey and JJ were leaning against each other, and they made no secret of wrapping hands around each other's erections, sending an electric shock through the room. That emboldened other boys to start doing the same, but the twins weren't done. After some quiet negotiating, JJ got down on his knees, and, as every other boy held his breath in anticipation, looked up at his twin. Then he took Mickey into his mouth with no hesitation, sucking on Mickey with obvious enthusiasm.

There was a moment of whispering, of chatter, awed. Had they done this before? The comfort, the ease with which that had happened evinced normalcy, familiarity between the twins. But that question was swept away quickly because more important by far was that a precedent had been set. And with that precedent, the boys got a whole lot more excited, almost all of them immediately partnering up for some fun, as if all that had been holding them back from touching each other had been the need for someone else to do it first.

Uri and Kale had one arm around each other's shoulders and one hand on each other's dick, immersed in a quiet conversation spoken in grunts and monosyllables, but seeming to be engaging enough to keep their attention. They'd grown up in each others' houses, sharing everything they both had, babysat by Uri's cousin. They had done everything together, including discovering this, and though jerking each other off in front of their class wasn't something they'd ever done, it also wasn't a big step for them.

Joey was taking the opportunity to do a little recruiting, leaning against the wall with Peter and stroking him slowly and completing his muscles, mentioning every so often that Peter would be a great swimmer if he wanted to be. He kept glancing over at his teammates, hoping that they were as successful as he was going to be. Gabriel was on his knees, licking Andrew's shaft up and down while talking up the swim team and how fun it was. Bucky was sitting with his legs spread, Jackson not showing much hesitation in sucking him down while Bucky jerked him off. He'd forgotten to mention the swim team, too rapt in watching Jackson, who he'd never really looked at properly before.

Most of the boys had forgotten much about most things except for their bodies and their hormones, getting off and getting each other off, the mutuality of it important to them all, important that they all enjoyed it, no boy thinking only about himself, all of them knowing that whatever was happening in this room was about all of them as a group, and all of them wanted it, wanted to make themselves and each other happy, a reciprocal energy building as they built closer and closer.

The soap dispensers on the walls were getting a lot of use as hands and dicks got lubed up for better and faster touching, but it was blonde Felix Masters and smirky Trip DeLutz who showed them all how best to apply the soap to this situation. They'd soaped themselves up almost right away to jerk each other off, and in the process, Felix had turned Trip around and was stroking him from behind, and had given up on touching himself and was just rubbing against Trip's butt, having quickly found that the crack between Trip's cheeks was a way better place for his dick than his own hand had ever been, and he was just hugging Trip from behind as he humped him, jerking Trip off with the same speed he was moving at.

Whether it was fate or a miracle they didn't know, their angle combined with their speed combined with their need for more, but on a big thrust up, Felix didn't slide up but instead in, penetrating Trip with a groan that echoed even in the ruckus of the room, getting a yelp from Trip that was in no way a protest, and after just a second of trying to figure out what had happened, they agreed that no matter why it was happening, they weren't going to stop, and so Felix kept going, thrusting into Trip faster and faster until he was all the way in, moving in and out and making Trip babble with exhortations for more, for faster, for deeper.

The two had an audience for a while, but the quickly went from audience to mimics, taking Felix and Trip's cue and looking at their friends, both Felix's and Trip's obvious absorption in what was happening spurring away any anxiety that might have surrounded the idea for them. Boys happily spread their legs for each other, on backs and against walls and on hands and knees, hormones and soap easing the way, eagerness and lust making up for inexperience and clumsiness as the last barriers between them were penetrated.

Hunter had sat down in Asher's lap, almost all his dreams coming true as he kissed Asher's face all over, letting Asher thrust up into him over and over and gasping through his kisses when Asher hit something inside him. He'd imagined topping Asher in his fantasies, but was quickly finding that he didn't mind this either. Besides, maybe he'd get a turn if he played his cards right. But for now, he was just swimming in the fact that maybe there was a chance his crush might go somewhere after all. Asher, meanwhile, was occupied with the thought that Hunter was so amazing, so nice to touch, his only regret that Hunter's kisses were going all over but rarely on his mouth. Hunter had a better chance of actualizing his crush than he even realized.

The Lovman brothers were also reaching a new height in their relationship. Stewart was thrusting into Harry up against the wall, Harry's legs wrapped around Stewart's waist as he let his brother hold him up, both of them thinking that despite what they'd been lobbying their parents for lately, it turned out they didn't need separate bedrooms after all. Sharing was about to get a whole lot easier for them. The hickey Stewart was sucking into his brother's neck sealed that as Stewart came inside Harry, a few more thrusts getting Harry there too. They enjoyed their afterglow a moment before Stewart let Harry down, letting himself out of his brother. That was when they were joined by Uri and Kale from the next shower over, asking if they wanted to go again. Harry's enthusiastic yes had Uri sliding into him with unrestrained glee, and Stewart let Kale in with just a bit of difficulty, eased a bit because Harry had fingered him before. Harry and Stewart ended up making out while Uri and Kale fucked them, and they'd never felt closer.

While the Lovman brothers bonded by bottoming, the Reading boys fist-bumped while topping Joey and Peter side by side. Had they known their little stunt would lead to this? No, but they sure weren't about to complain. Indeed, they'd already decided that Felix and Trip deserved a big thank you for crossing that last line first and making this possible, a sentiment shared by many of the boys. And Joey didn't mind bottoming, he was more than satisfied watching Andrew squeal as he came inside Gabriel and Bucky get lost in a kiss with Jackson as he rode him. Looked like the swim team would be expanding. And Peter was holding his hand, which was just as good a feeling as JJ's dick inside him.

Callum was on his hands and knees with Zach behind him, already going hard. They'd had a bit of a falling out last year over game of hide and seek, but all seemed forgiven now as Zach filled Callum to the brim, and Callum was only stopped from asking for more by the fact that his mouth was full too, Ben matching Zach's pace as he humped Callum's face, trying to decide in the throes of his lust if he wanted Callum to swallow him like he had swallowed Tyler Felk a minute ago or if he wanted to shoot on Callum's face.

A strong farmboy used to riding horses, Tyler was, at the moment, riding the hell out of Denny right beside Callum. He'd never felt anything this awesome and he wanted it to go on forever, he wanted it harder, he wanted it faster, he wanted it bigger and deeper and more and more. Denny was quite sure there was an angel sitting on him, but it wasn't over yet because Tyler wasn't full. When dark-featured and angular Alex Harper came closer after a celebratory suck on Trip, Tyler called him over and all but begged him to put it in too, and Alex needed almost no convincing, convinced when Tyler said he could take it, to soap up and start to push inside from behind, sliding up alongside Denny, gasping for air at the tightness. Denny exploded at the feeling of another dick up there, crying out and curving his back as he came, but Alex kept going and Tyler did too, finally full even if it hurt a bit. Nobody would look at him and think he'd only just taken his first dick twenty minutes ago with how eagerly he fucked both boys, he had the look of an expert in his form. Alex was lost in him, and so was Denny, carried along by the tide of the other two boys until another inevitable explosion.

Orgasms erupting through the room with the ferocity reserved for puberty didn't stop the boys, though a few did start to slow. But still hard and lost in their bodies, they kept going, not satisfied, not yet, wanting more, not wanting it to end, wanting this forever. 

They switched places, positions, partners as they went on, coming together in different configurations, trying as much as they could. They didn't worry here, they didn't worry that they'd try something and not like it, or that they offer something and be laughed at, that they'd like something too much and never live it down. There was nothing to worry about in the space they'd made in here. The only issue that arose was that sometimes the boy they were aiming for got taken first, but that was never a problem so much as just a change of plans. An empty hole, an open mouth, an unattended dick were all invitations, and they were invitations that the boys were happy to keep accepting until they no longer could.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end and the body a boy has its limits. After a while, erections started to flag and soften, boys pulling out and away from each other, completely spent and finished for now. One by one they stopped, satisfied, happy, tired, sweaty, sticky, and sat or lay in piles on the shower floor. 

The last of then to finish was Max Darcy, the big new kid whose family had just moved to town over the summer. He'd been having fun getting to know his new classmates, and, seemingly not limited by stamina, could now boast that no less than three of his new friends had a reminder of him inside them. He was about to make it four, as he shuddered and groaned and gave Ben the few dribbles of fluid that he had left before even he had to stop, pulling out and falling back on his butt, looking at Ben as if surprised he was there, as if just now realizing what he'd been doing. 

A period of rest overtook the room, the boys just sitting around, laying around, recovering, basking. An afterglow like no other settled over them, and none of them had ever felt so content or so connected to anyone as they did with each other just then.

After a while, though, some of the regular energy returned to them, and they recognized that sadly, they couldn't stay here forever. So they started moving themselves and each other under the still spraying water, cleaning off and cleaning each other off, standing up and scrubbing down, using the soap for its intended purpose. Sweat was washed off, cum cleaned from hands and mouths and hair and butts and legs and dicks and just about everywhere, running down the boys’ bodies until there was none left, running down the drains until no evidence of their fun remained in the shower. The boys returned to joking and laughing as they showered, casually touching each other and horsing around, careful though with sore body parts. Then, once they were fresh and clean, the water was turned off and they started to file back to the locker room to dry off and dress.

Before a stitch of clothing had been put on, though, hockey player Scott McKay got a smack on the ass from Uri, then from Callum, then one from each twin, and then each other boy in the class until twenty-three boys had given him a slap. Why the communal spanking? Scott was the only boy in the group who had managed, through no fault of his own, not to get a single dick inside him the whole time. He'd fucked Asher and been sucked by Bucky, but not once had he received any cum. It wasn't because he didn't want it, though, and indeed he was grinning like mad all through the spanking and as the boys started to play rock, paper, scissors to decide who got first dibs on his mouth and his ass the next day.

The promise of the next day put a spring in everyone's step, the knowledge that this was a real thing, an ongoing thing. They weren't all going to go home and pretend it hadn't happened. This wasn't a weird one-off aberration. No, every day they knew they could look forward to this, and what boy wouldn't grin at the prospect?

So, knowing it wasn't forever, twenty-four clean and energized boys dried off and found their clothes, they put on their underwear, except the ones who put on each others' and the ones who decided to go commando. They chatted and laughed and joked and jeered grabbed and pointed and teased and all around acted like a group of rowdy boys in a locker room. And they pulled on their clothes and packed up their things and left the locker room with sore balls and smiling faces and they prepared to go home, and not one of them could wait for school the next day.

And when they got home and inevitably got asked how their first day of school was, twenty-four happy boys said it was awesome and that they were really looking forward to the seventh grade, and if pressed, if asked their favourite class, every last one of them gave a face-splitting grin and said the same thing without hesitation: gym!


End file.
